


Mutant X

by abc04



Series: X-22 [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Cutting, First Time, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Missing Persons, Murder, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Stranger Things (TV 2016) References, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc04/pseuds/abc04
Summary: Nothing will ever happen to that boy ever again. She'll make sure of it, even if she has the whole world as enemies. Frank is her everything.





	1. Mindfield

**Author's Note:**

> the pov will switch but for 1st chap its my OC :)

"Jane."

"Jay."

"JJ."

"Jan-" I was violently shaken awake by my older brother Frank, and before I could even get back at him, the school uniform was in my hands and my brother had taken off. I began to dress myself while proceeding to the restroom to brush my teeth and do something with my hair. I settled for the natural look, calmly separating and recurling the short light brown ringlets that surrounded my face. Before I knew it, I could hear Frank shouting, assuming it was time to leave. I grabbed my schoolbag and headed out of the old, torn-down apartment.

The walk to the bus stop was rather silent, I could feel the unsettling tension in the air. Fall had begun, which was ever so obvious with the way the wind was howling. With temperatures dropping, I was glad I had my uniform blazer on. It wasn't long after that Frank broke the silence," Are you nervous, kiddo?" As he lightly ruffled my hair, I scoffed," No, of course not." He mumbled," I don't have the mutant power of reading minds but I know, Jane Howlett, that is complete bullshit. You'll do great things in this world, Squirt. After you graduate from this hellhole, that is." I smiled slightly, looking up into the blue skies, that sinking feeling of reality.

If you had told me 2 years ago that'd I'd be on my own going to high school with a strange punk kid, I probably would've snapped your neck. Wait, not probably, I definitely would have killed you. Without my bare hands. Needless to say, I never had a proper childhood and Frank knew that. We made the best of things, just the two of us.

I felt an overwhelming sense of realization when the bus pulled in to the stop, as if going to high school was my sole purpose in life. If you called what I had been through "life" when it was anything but. Frank grabbed his bag and headed on towards the back of the bus, me following soon after.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Both Frank and I were starting at new schools because of this word called "transphobia". Sometimes Frank would come home crying, or even worse, bloodied from transphobia. People that didn't like my brother just because this so-called "God" gave him the wrong body. If God existed, there wouldn't be mistakes like me. A science experiment gone wrong.

And I'm not the only one. There's more like me out there. Mutants. That's what we are, different from everybody else. A sore thumb in the eyes of society. Illegal to be, illegal to make. But it happened anyways.

I could feel my body tensing as the bus stopped each and everytime, at bus stops or streetlights. It became unbearable and I was frantically trying to divert my focus on something other than the two blades in my hands and the ones in my feet trying to emerge from beneath my skin. The urges settled after I grabbed my schedule from my bag, studying it carefully.

Period 1- Algebra 2 Honors

Period 2/3- Biology Honors

Period 4- Art 1

Lunch

Period 5- English 1 Honors

Period 6/7- AP Human Geography

*Flashback*

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my school, to have you tested."

"Why?" I shuddered as he said "testing".

"Because, Jay, you've never had any formal education, yet you're a genius. The school just wants to see your strengths and weaknesses so they can place you in some courses next year."

I remember that day very, very vividly. For several hours I was tested on various academic subjects. It seemed like there was no end in sight, especially during the English and History portions. I just couldn't grasp it like I grasped numbers. These facts and passages just seemed to get lost in my head, seeing as I'd never been taught anything besides basic commands and mathematics. They intentionally kept me clueless, it's easier to control someone without intelligible thoughts than someone who can think for themselves. It's just how human experimentation works, hardly ever fails.

Soon enough I find myself maneuvering my way towards my first class, waving goodbye to Frank before heading down some hallway into math. Time passes fast when you know what you're doing.

Seeing as it's the first day, all the teacher does is take attendance and assign seats. If there's time a syllabus is handed out, maybe some rules discussed. The same routine follows up until art. I can't draw to save my life, and really it's my healing factor that'd be doing the life-saving.

I walk into art, noticing a dark haired woman sitting at her desk and a taller kid with bright red hair. He points me to a seat in the back, quickly directing each student. He takes longer than expected, eventually introducing himself as our student-teacher, Mr. Way. The dark haired woman speaks up, addressing herself to the class as Ms. Ballato, and goes right back to whatever the hell she was doing, leaving Mr. Way to teach the class. He proceeds to further introduce himself rather informally, his name's Gerard and he's a senior. From there on, he starts to talk about rules and I can feel myself starting to fall asleep, entering the Mindfield, my brain's twisted version of astral projection.

The hands of time seem to move rather fast as Mr. Way finishes discussing the rules and moves to "art trivia" outside of the Mindfield. A few students answer some questions before he clears his throat," Who is Picasso? Any answers? How about our friend in the back, Sleeping Shirley Temple?" pointing in my direction. I raise my head slowly, eyes still closed as to preserve staying in the Mindfield, where I pull up the wikipedia page for "Pablo Picasso" before rambling," Pablo Ruiz Picasso was a Spanish painter, sculptor, printmaker, ceramicist, stage designer, poet, and playwright who spent most of his adult life in France. Regarded as one of the most influential artists of the 20th century, he is known for co-founding the Cubist movement, the invention of constructed sculpture, the co-invention of collage, and for the wide variety of styles that he helped develop and explore." As I finish, I can feel the silence of the classroom and the dripping of blood from my nose. Mr. Way is in complete shock as he stammers," So we have a sleepy smarty pants in the class? Come up to the front and give us 3 facts about yourself since you want to act all proud on the first day."

I slowly walk to where he's standing at the whiteboard, clearing my throat before continuing," Hello all, today I will be presenting 3 facts about me: 1. My name is Jane and I like to sleep. 2. I can't draw, not even stick figures. 3. I like the X-Men comics, and bonus fact, my nose is bleeding, so may I be excused?" I can tell my response has shaken Mr. Way as he simply nods in silence, the bell interrupting as I grab my stuff and leave, settling for just wiping the blood on my sleeve.

Making my way towards the cafeteria, my phone goes off.

From: frankieromustdie

hey kiddo, find me and bob @ lunch. want 2 hear abt ur day so far.

I quickly respond, a simple "okay" before rolling my eyes and sighing, heading towards the lunch line. To put it simply, Bob and Frank are dating. They've been together since I came into the picture about August of last year. In all honesty, I dislike Bob, there's just something I sense about him that strongly screams," AVOID". But hey, my brother is happy, so what can I say?

Before I know it, I'm sitting across from Frankie and Bob, who may or may not be touching my brother a lot. Public Display of Affection seems to be Bob's thing. Eventually, a conversation starts about this shit they call food. Even what they fed me in the laboratory tasted better than this crap. That's saying a lot for eating potatoes and water everyday for damn near 13 years. All too soon, after filling the boys in on everything except Art, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch and 5 minutes until English.


	2. september 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard's pov!! hey guys idk if anyone was actually reading this but i kinda forgot and quickly put this out bc its mainly a filler nothing special but chap 3 should be out a lot sooner

The bell rang as I sighed, drawing Lindsey's attention from behind her desk. "Well damn, I don't know who that kid is, but she's an asshole alright." I chuckled before adding," So who's next? The sophomores?" She nodded while returning back to her computer.

It was only my first day on the job and I had already dealt with annoying, know-it-all students, aka the little shit in the back. I figured that if I'm going to be teaching these students all year, I should get to know them, right? 

"So what was her name again?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Jen? No, maybe it was June, actually I think it was-"

I quickly cut Lindsey off," Jane. Jane Who?"

Seeing as I still had the class roster in my hand, this conversation could've been done and over with minutes ago. But then again, I've never been the academic type.

My eyes landed back on the list, providing me with a definite answer. 

Jane D. Howlett

God, even something as simple as her name bothered me. How I was going to deal with her attitude was beyond me at this point.

My stomach growled, before I remembered that I somehow managed to forget my lunch for the third year in a row. 

Like I said, I'm no scholar. How could one be so passionate about algebra when art exists? 

Considering that I have no actual classes this year, the art room is like my 2nd home. There's just something about creating masterpieces day in and day out that I'll never be able to let go of.

And as long as my parents have the money, I don't think I'll ever leave the art room. Scratch that, I'm never leaving this fucking classroom.

Every year without fail, on September 10th, the government gives my family a large sum of money in exchange that we keep quiet about "certain things". Because it's completely normal for them to kidnap your mutant brother, who turns out to not even be biologically related to you. 

Perhaps I've said too much, I do like art more intensively than the average person, and I plan on keeping it that way.

It's not like I'm missing much outside of these concrete walls anyways, Mikey was my only friend and since then the Way family has gone to shit, save for some riches.

The bell rings abruptly, reminding me of the chaos of that night. And all too soon, the underclassmen start pouring in even louder than ever, acting all high and mighty since they're not freshmen anymore.

Clearing my throat just one last time," Welcome back, let's begin."


	3. should've

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok somehow i had this done before chap 2??? anyways it's back to Jane's POV and its somewhat filler but not really important until a LOT later (book 2 i think) but it's just a taste of my girl Howlett and her angsty-ness :)

God, I fucking hate every minute of school. Well, mainly the fact that my art teacher is a snobby shit, and now I'm stuck on this bus with Bob shoving his tongue down my brother's throat. 

I wouldn't say I haven't thought of quietly killing my brother's boyfriend at least 3 times in the past 5 minutes we've been moving. 

It'd be so damn easy, but part of Frank and I's "agreement" was one, no powers in public and two, no using them on others without permission. So now I just sit here waiting with these 2 boys aggressively bumping into me while "making out." 

I still don't quite understand what it means and what exactly is so "romantic" about random lip action. What even comes after a make out session? 

From what I can see, we're almost at the bus stop and finally I'll be free from this nightmare.

This is starting to sound oddly identical to when I escaped the laboratory, and just like clockwork the unwanted memories associated with that night start to cause hell in my head.

The crisp, autumn air feels nice on my skin, distracting me from my entrance into the "real world." I can hear the faint whispers of Bob and my brother as we near our shitty apartment.

Oh, how nice, Bob wants to stay over and watch a movie. Just my luck.

Similar to how it's "just my luck" that I've never met my mother or my father, or if I have any other siblings for that matter. It's also "just my luck" how the only other decent human being in this world was taken from me when I needed him most.

And yet again, the memories flooding my mind. Except this time they win.

I was so new to the world when Michael and I left the lab, I didn't even have time to process everything until it was too late.

The bad men killed the only biological family I knew of.

I couldn't even mourn properly, not wanting to be seen or heard. I ran from the dark hours of the night into the early hours of the next day.

If I could do it all over again I would have saved him.

He didn't deserve to die.

He'd never done any of the things I had.

And yet they killed him, not me. I would've traded places in a heartbeat, my powers were far stronger than Michael's and they probably wouldn't have been able to actually kill me.

Instead I'd probably still be rotting in the lab, but at least he'd be free.

He told me he had family he was going back to.

He never made it home, and somehow I'm sitting on my couch with Bob and Frank in the middle of a movie which I haven't even been paying attention to.

It's been 14 long years, and too many more to come. I really don't deserve any of this.

I should've just stayed at the lab, should've just been a compliant test subject. Who knows, maybe leaving was just another one of my many fuckups.


	4. part-time job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight tw for transphobia/misgendering, mention of sexual content   
> frank's pov :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm finally some plot !! chap 5 coming soon hopefully itll all start to come together eventually

Today was alright, but hopefully it was going to get a lot better. Grabbing the key out of my pocket, I unlocked the front door as Jane and Bob walked in.

"Pick a movie and I'll make the popcorn." I shouted while walking towards the kitchen. Every once in a while we had a movie night, but this one was different. I had made a crucial decision and could feel the nervousness in my stomach, hoping my boyfriend would support my actions.

The microwave beeped and I could hear the opening credits, perfect timing. I smiled, excited for the next step in my life with my family.

Settling down on the couch with the popcorn bowl, my eyes focused on the scene, relieving the slight anxiety I had previously.

As the movie ended, the tension returned. At this point I was cuddled into Bob's side, with Jane on the other end of the sofa. She glanced at us and sighed, getting up and walking to her room.

Okay, calm down Frank, you can do this. I took a deep breath, focusing on the air entering and exiting my lungs.

Clearing my throat just one last time,"I have something to tell you." I smiled, hoping to indicate it was a good thing.

Bob turned his head,"Yeah, okay. What's up Frankie?" 

"Well, um, I got a job."

"What for? You don't need the money, you know Jane's loaded from her little murder spree identity scam."

I sighed, maybe this wasn't going as well as I had thought.

"I got a job so I could afford top surgery." I sounded almost defeated at the mention of Jane's money, not knowing why Bob had to bring it up in the first place.

He rolled his eyes,"I don't get why you think you need all these surgeries and medications. It'll make you some sort of-"

I cut him off,"I've told you this before, Bob. My dysphoria won't go away and this is a way to help it. I'm not going to overwork myself, just some part-time shifts at the coffee shop." 

"Well I don't want to be associated with a freak. It's bad enough that you changed your name from Franchesca. Even your parents abandoned you, doesn't that say something about this whole transgender thing?"

I wanted to cry at the mention of my deadname. I wanted to cry when he mentioned my parents. This wasn't how it was supposed to go and now I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Exactly. You don't have anything to say, don't you? Cat sure got your tranny tongue." He chuckled," The kid's in her room, so why don't you blow me. Just be quiet and stop crying like a little bitch." 

I tried arguing back to no avail. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"You never are. Won't ever let me touch you. Which is why I said you blow me."

"I'm not ready for that yet, Bob."

"Of course you aren't. Whatever. Just blow me."

Moving my hands from around him, I unbuttoned his jeans, upset and confused by the whole ordeal. Was it really that hard to be supportive? 

Was it really that hard to say,"Cool. I'm happy for you, baby."? 

A harsh voice interrupted my thoughts,"Fuck it, you're taking way too damn long. I'm leaving." 

Before I could even realize, the door swang and I was left by myself on the couch, finally allowing the tears to flow.

And suddenly it seemed like I could drown in my own tears, my eyes so puffy and red. God, I hope Jane didn't hear any of this. 

I can't imagine how she'd react. It scares me thinking about it, especially considering how she feels about Bob.

She tries to hide it for my sake but I know she despises him, all because when they first met there was a slight misunderstanding.

And that's a gentle way to put it.

I decided to move off the couch and go to my room, stopping to check on my sister, who is already fast asleep. I wish this day was over already.


	5. hide your feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane’s pov!!!! sorry guys i kinda forgot about this for a bit...i have the entire storyline in my head i just can’t wRite for Shit so um,,,yeah

Maybe I wasn’t actually asleep. I’m certain it looked like that, but that’s not the case. My mind chooses to torment me, like it so desperately wants revenge. 

Revenge for what? Existing probably.

Anyways as soon as the movie started I left and went to my room. I needed time to think. And the boys were acting weird. I could sense there was something off about Frankie, but I didn’t want to pester him about it. 

The way I see it, if he tells me he tells me. If he doesn’t, he will eventually. 

I thumbed through any homework I had, none really but just to give me something to do. This whole “school” thing is still taking me by shock. After that I just laid down, not really anticipating sleep but not rejecting the idea of it either.

My mind wandered off, mainly thinking about Frank. He’s what I live for at this point and I’m not bothered by it. Our relationship as siblings, equals, has really helped me adjust to living outside the lab. But sometimes I worry about him.

Actually, a lot. 

Frank is exceptionally good at sheltering his emotions and it’s part of our agreement that I don’t “telekinetically eavesdrop”. I just worry because of the circumstances we are in and have been in.

For starters, he technically lives with a fugitive. That’s me, of course. Staying on the low from anybody that could want to hurt me and him if they knew what a freak I am. And that’s a shit ton of people.

Another reason I worry is because, well, from what he tells me, he didn’t have the greatest life beforehand. He was kicked out of his home for being himself.

The very same people who brought him into this world are the same reason why he hates it so much. Linda Iero, namely. Frank’s dad was just a child support payment, but Linda, god help me if I ever am near this woman. 

I just know I won’t be able to control myself. 

Frank says it’s not my fault, but I know it is. I know whatever emotions weren’t manipulated into nothing were used to make me more explosive and aggressive. Really, it is the labs fault for making me this way but haven’t I been living long enough to defy that? I have, in some way. Just not enough to be like everyone else.

Emotions are tricky, especially when yours have been mentally and physically manipulated.

I’m sure it’s difficult for other people too. Last night after Frank checked on me, I heard him sobbing. His cries blurred in my mind, it’s like I could almost feel the tears myself.

But I don’t know why and I’m not sure he’ll tell me. 

Maybe Bob broke up with him?

What if his mom found us?

What if he’s sick or dying?

What if someone knows about me?

Glancing over at my right the clock reads 6am. Time to get up anyways. 

Just as I finish getting ready I see Frank walking towards my room. It’s almost shocking to see, his eyes are red and puffy but he thinks he’s slick by hiding it under his almost shoulder length jet black hair. It’s been awhile since he last cut it. He sighs,” You’re up early.” Almost chuckling as to distract me from the crack in his voice from crying. “Well, um, I was going to tell you that I got a job.” A job? Okay cool, that’ll give some extra money if we need. He continues,” I was planning to use the money to transition.” Alright, no big deal right? Sounds like a plan to me. I ask,” So when do you start?” Immediately he stammers,” W-Well I don’t know if-if I’m going to do it anymore.” I add,”What’s the matter, Frankie? You’ll have the money to be you.” 

He gives me this puzzled look before muttering “nothing” and leaving my room. 

Something’s up, I can feel it on the tip of my tongue.

Walking into the kitchen to eat I say,” Frankie, what’s wrong?” 

He doesn’t answer.

“Frank, are you okay?”

Nothing.

We promised to be open with one another and I feel like this is important so I continue,” Frank, please talk to me. I want to know why you’re passing up this opportunity that’ll make you happy.” 

He turns his head at me and snaps,” I don’t feel like fucking telling you. Now sit the hell down and eat or well be late.”

What did he just say to me? I snap back,” The fucks your problem asshole? God forbid you cry the whole night and I try to help you and figure out why.” His face turns white, then red with anger,” I thought you were asleep you little shit. Fucking nosy.” 

I sneer at him,” What? That piece of shit told you no?” 

In a split second I can tell I’ve cracked the code just by reading his face. Frank yells,” Did you just use your goddamn powers? Can’t let me have anything to myself when I don’t know jackshit about you?” 

I reply,” Bullshit. We both know exactly who I am, Frank. You read my file before me. I let you because I couldn’t read. And get your facts straight, if I would’ve used my powers then my nose would be bleeding.” 

He’s pissed at me, and maybe I’m not understanding why especially when he’s super upset and I’m just trying to help. Maybe I am nosy, but maybe it’s for the right reasons. I speak again,” Don’t act like I’m fucking stupid, Frank. That’s exactly why he didn’t spend the night and I don’t have to use my powers to fucking see it. Open your eyes and you’ll see it too.” I stand up from the table and head back to my room, slamming the door with just a nod of my head.

God, that was so draining and I feel bad for getting the way I was with Frank but I think we both need some time to cool off. I can get heated but I know I’ll never hurt him. Can’t say the same for his boyfriend. 

The clock now reads 7:05, meaning we’re late for school. Add an hour or two to cool off, finish getting ready, and figure out a way to school leaves us with being late to 4th period. And of course that’s Art. I sigh before fixing my tie and letting my head relax.


	6. detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane’s pov again but gonna switch it up for next chap!! still not quite sure who’s right/wrong or even if there was a right/wrong in the argument last chapter but it’s gonna be okay <3333 (for now) this story has my uwus and we’re not even half way through sksksk

About an hour later there’s a soft knock on my door, “Hey um, it’s me. Can I come in?” Without moving I open the door and let him in. His head is down and I can tell he’s been crying as he walks in and clears his throat,” I’m sorry, Jane. You were right.” 

“I’m sorry for bugging you about it. I just want you to know I care and that we can talk about anything.”

“Y-Yeah. I should have told you when I told him but I-I had a feeling he’d react that way and I didn’t want you to hurt him.” 

I can see where he’s coming from, but why care so much about him when he’s the reason Frank’s upset. I guess love makes you do some dumb shit.

“I get it, it probably wouldn’t have ended well if you did it that way and I understand your choices.”

He nods and I continue,” I just struggle to see why you’re with him if he’s making you unhappy and holding you back. I don’t get why you keep letting him get in the way of our family.”

“I know, I know but I l-love him and sometimes couples argue and disagree on things. That doesn’t change how good he’s been to us even if you don’t see it that way.”

“But can you really blame me? We just started living together and some rando starts crawling through the window. That’s not even the worst part. I didn’t know who he was so I had my claws out as protection and he laughs and calls me a freak, a bastard, a monster. So many other things. Never has he once apologized and he still calls me those names.”

Frank nods again, taking a minute to process what I said. “I’m sorry about that, kiddo. Bob and I are going to talk things out at lunch if you wanna say stuff too. You deserve to be as satisfied with my relationship as I am.” 

I could tell we were both no longer angry at each other so I reached over and hugged my brother. We stayed together for what seemed like long enough until we separated and I said,” You should still consider the job. I know it’ll make you happy and help you be who you’ve always wanted to be. Now we have to go dig out the bikes and hurry our asses to school.” He laughed and started to meet me outside to get on our way to school. 

Just as I had predicted, we were about 15 minutes late to 4th period. The lady in the front office handed me a pass and I waved bye to Frank before tossing the slip of paper into the trash. I highly doubt if Gerard even knew I was gone. May not be the best first and second day impressions, but I couldn’t give less of a fuck as I opened the art classroom door.

Surprisingly, everyone turned their attention to me as I headed for my seat in the back. Mr. Way cleared his throat loudly and said,” Where’s your pass, Howlett?”

I told him the lady didn’t give me one instead of saying I threw it away to better my chances of him leaving me alone, but he still kept going. 

“Then go back and get one.”

I scoffed and made a comment about wasting even more time before sitting down and grabbing a pencil from my bag.

Still, he continued, “Fine. But there are consequences for showing up late without an excuse. Detention, after school, and no sleeping in class either, Howlett.”

I ignored the last part as he finally continued teaching, resting my head and entering the Mindfield until the bell rang.

I got a text from Frank saying to meet at the table and he hoped my day was going alright. Wishful thinking, but I didn’t say anything as I claimed my seat in the lunchroom.

I didn’t feel like grabbing anything to eat so when we all talked I didn’t have to worry about my mouth being full. Turns out I should have just grabbed a salad or something. 

Bob was a no show. Frank was definitely upset but I learned my lesson and didn’t press it. Instead I began to speak,” I have to stay after school today.” His head perked up,” Why? What happened?” “Oh, nothing really. Just my art teacher being a dickhead about late passes so I have detention” He laughed but wasn’t able to get a response in before the bell rang and we were off to class again.

At the end of the day I shot a quick reminder to Frank as I headed back towards the art room, mentally trying to prepare for detention. 

I entered the otherwise empty classroom as Gerard said,” Have a seat, Miss Howlett. We have lots to discuss.” 

Jesus fuck, only the 2nd day of school and my blood boiled everytime he spoke.

“To begin with, your behavior yesterday was unacceptable. A terrible first impression.”

Yeah, whatever. 

“On top of that, today was even worse. Why were you late to my class?”

“My brother and I got into an argument. Not my fault that his boyfriend is a shithead and not my fault the clerk didn’t give me a slip.” 

He glanced at me again,” I gave you an option to correct that but you decided to be disrespectful. That’s why you’re here, Howlett.” 

I don’t know how much longer I can take of this dipshit, I sighed,” I would prefer that you don’t refer to me like an animal. My name is Jane and I will not respond if you don’t call me that.” I know I chose my name but damn, hearing my last name so much only makes me hurt for the father I never had, taking away from the whole “disrespect” lecture.

Gerard stuttered,” Fine. We’ll see how your parents like that, speaking of the topic of the assignment you missed. You have to create a piece representing your family, due by Friday.”

“Just give me a zero then.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m not doing it.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t want to.”

“You’ll have a failing grade unless you do other work.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do. Do the assignment, Jane. If you need the rubric or extra time just let me know.”

“I’m good.”

“Jane, be honest with me. Why won’t you do it?”

“Well if I don’t have a family then what do I do?”

“You obviously have a family so that shouldn’t be a concern.”

“But I don’t.”

“It would be in your best interest to tell the truth. I could easily look up your family in the database if I have to.”

I shrugged my shoulders and wished him luck before the hand on the clock turned, indicating the end of detention.


	7. x-men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if anyone reads this but hey!!!! i feel into a block but i’m back! so does anyone think gerard’s onto sumn or is he just as crazy as donna hmmm

As Howlett walked out of the room I turned towards Lindsey and scoffed, “That’s a new excuse, not even a good one.” She chuckled slightly, clicking a few things on her computer before turning and saying, “Well we’re just about to catch the kid in a lie, wanna see?”

I nodded and walked over to her desk, a few more clicks in the system and we’d get the answer we already knew.

We both glanced at the screen and in an instant, the expression on our faces was nothing short of the mask from Scream. Turns out the kid wasn’t exactly lying.

”That’s weird, probably just a glitch.”

”Has to be, the only guardian listed is a ‘sibling’ without a common name.”

It took a moment for me to process everything and try to come to at least a somewhat reasonable conclusion. Maybe she had a step or half sibling? But still, wouldn’t more guardians be listed? 

Again, I’m not the academic type. Really, I shouldn’t be focusing on something that’ll only affect her in the end.

”I-I think I’m gonna go home, take my mind off this mixup.” I waved to Lindsey before walking out of the classroom door.

Getting home was a simple process. I lived only about a block or two away, a short walk from here to there. 

I had a car, but gas is expensive and it’s nice to get fresh air sometimes. 

It wasn’t long before I was unlocking my front door and hearing a pleasant yelp from my mother. I rolled my eyes just before heading in.

The woman shouted, “Hi sweetie, how are you?”

I responded, “I’m fine Mom, thanks.”

After everything had happened with my brother, my parents lost their shit to say the least. Our dad left and Mom went off the crazy end. I’m just glad I’ll get to move out soon.

Until then, comics were my only hope. I picked up the newest issue of X-Men that I got two days ago, but hadn’t had the chance to read yet.

My eyes were glued to all of the pages, turning each carefully but with enthusiasm. My favorite had to be the Wolverine, no doubt about it. 

But something clicked in my head. It didn’t make sense, not at all. A wild conspiracy theory if you will. 

The girl popped into my head, but then again there are so many common last names. This probably doesn’t mean anything. 

But didn’t Howlett say she likes the X-Men? 

No, gosh why am I thinking so deeply into this? He’s a fictitious character, nothing more nothing less. I turned my attention back to the superhero filled pages.


	8. like a bomb

Turns out that peace didn’t last too long in the Howlett-Iero household. 

Wednesday came and went, just like everyday so far. You know the usual, sleeping in class not giving a shit. Well, really only art. My other classes are actually kinda enjoyable. 

I was walking to the bus area, claiming my seat and waiting for my brother. 

He looked slightly disheveled, I could tell he had a long day. 

As the bus started to move I asked, “How’s it going?” 

He gave me a look, not an annoyed one but again I could tell something was off.

”Bob’s been blowing up my phone all day. I think he’s drunk.”

He let me see some of the messages and god do I want to bash his face in. 

“So he’s been going on about this since this morning?”

”Yeah, I dunno what to do about it.”

I shrugged, from what I’ve seen drunk people can be a nightmare. I didn’t quite get why drinking is so popular when in large doses essentially makes you look like an irrational idiot. 

Sure I’ve had a shot or two every now and then, but I never even get as much as a “buzz”. 

I’ve been told my dad liked to drink, it does make sense when I think about it. We have a lot in common, I mean we are biologically related. 

Sucks I’ll never meet the guy but it’s probably for the better. We’re too deadly to coexist.

Sounds weird but I can’t help but wonder what he was like. Did he drink a lot? Would he have been a good father? Does he know anything about who my mom could be? 

It’s been quite some time since I’ve read my file, the only information about myself I have. Maybe I’ll look at it tonight, granted the Bob situation doesn’t explode. 

Finally the bus pulls in to our stop and we get off. Frank hasn’t said anything since showing me the texts and I don’t want to be the one to start a conversation. Sometimes silence is powerful. 

Along the way home I distract myself by kicking the dirt or playing with my fingers. Childish, but it’s not like I got to experience a proper childhood. So I’ll continue to inspect my surroundings.

I can see the apartment in the distance, why the hell is the window open? What the fuck am I about to walk into?

We get closer and as I open the door I hear a voice, loud but slurring every word.

”The fuck are you doing here, slut?”

Not in my goddamn home. This is not good. Totally not good.

The house looks a mess, bottles and bottles of liquor spilled and on the floor. Frank looks like he’s in shock. 

A heap moves from the couch, he growls, “I said what the fuck are you whores doing here?”

I can feel the heat radiating in me, in my blood. Menacingly I say, “Get out of my house, Bob.” 

His beady eyes stare back at me, filled with anger at the mere sight of me. I told you we didn’t have the greatest relationship. 

Trying not to slip on the floor, he starts to walk over with an empty vodka bottle in his hand like a weapon.

I move Frank out of his direct path, the animal in me is beginning to emerge.

Low growls fill the air as my claws break through, 2 in each hand and 1 in each foot. Quickly I throw the bottle out of his hand using my mind and he comes running at me. 

I know using both of my powers at once weakens me after, but my sole purpose is to keep Frank out of harm’s way. 

Well, my claws are mainly for show. I can’t kill him just yet so my lighter powers do the hard work. That’s not to say telekinesis isn’t deadly, but it’s the best choice for right now. 

I look back at Frank, he’s sitting near the corner of the door with his school bag covering him for protection. But there’s no time for that right now when a drunken man is headed my way.

Surprisingly he doesn’t slip until I swiftly tilt my head and he’s on the floor. I paralyze him as I walk over, claws out and blood dripping from my nose. I place my hand in a fist over his chest, angrily muttering the word “Go.” 

I release my grip of him and he runs out immediately. I start feeling lightheaded as my claws retract. At least I’ve done my job.

The last thing I see is Frank above me as I close my eyes to the world.


	9. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane talking about her mortality got me feeling some type of way i ain’t gonna lie

I wake up exactly where I last was. Slowly but steadily I get up from the floor and carefully walk around to see where Frank is. 

“You’re awake, kiddo.”

Rubbing my eyes I say, “What day is it?”

”Thursday, schools already out.”

Wait, so you mean to tell me I slept for a whole night and then some? Well, wasn’t exactly sleep but my body was resting. Maybe my mind actually dozed off too, I’ll admit.

”Yeah, I’m sorry for leaving you on the floor, but I didn’t want to startle you if I moved you.”

I nod my head, still taking in my surroundings.

”The house is still a mess, I know. I didn’t want to be noisy by cleaning and wake you up. You needed that sleep.” He laughs slightly, “Thank you.” is all he says as he reaches over and gives me a hug. 

“Anything for you.” I mutter. It’s true, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make sure my brother is safe. I know what I can endure and try to the best of my abilities to protect with all of my strength. 

Since I’ve left the lab, my powers have weakened just a bit. Even then, just used to a lesser extent. I’m not drugged anymore and I don’t train everyday until I pass out like I was forced to. It was nice not to wake up in a cold, pitch-black room though. 

I walk back from the hallway into the living area where the disaster took place. Standing there, I concentrate and close my eyes. 

Every bottle rises as I move them into the trashcan, and the full trashbag emerges next to me. I exhale and open my eyes. That’s most of the mess gone. There’s still alcohol on the floor and Frank taps my shoulder with a mop in his hand. 

“Please don’t hurt yourself too much, Jane.”

All I do is smile, his concern for my wellbeing is cute. Not like I care but at least someone does. I’d probably throw my life away in a split second. I can’t say I’m not tired of living. 

He has a good point though, now I’m both physically and mentally exhausted. I go to my room to rest again, it’s only been almost a week of school and I’ve already missed two days. I really need my energy to deal with art and that stupid project being due tomorrow. Gosh, I wonder what it’s like to have that as your biggest concern. Imagine not having to deal with the shit I have to and only being worried with a simple painting. 

Sometimes I wonder what it’s like to be like everybody else. I’m human, yes, but what is it like to be like them? Treated with common decency, not being dangerous to society, fitting in? 

My powers are great and all but I’d kill to be respected, no matter how different I am. I’m not an animal, I at least have some control and with the proper support can live amongst regular people. Or if there were others like me. There was, but I assume they’ve died. It’s not an easy life trying to run from the government or just trying to live as a mutant in general.

Hell, I’m the last one standing in my family and my time’s already running short. I live longer than the average person, but in good conditions. I definitely wouldn’t consider this to be good as of right now. For fucks sake, I live in a dead government employee’s shitty backup apartment. 

To make things worse, I killed him, but what’s new? I did what I had to do but I’m not proud of it, which I’m sure is the only reason I’m not dead or in a government facility for mental health. I stole his place and his money. 

I wish there was someone out there I could relate to. Even Frank doesn’t know how many I’ve killed. At least 40 lives have ended because of me. Well deserved? Yes. Technically self defense. They all worked for the lab and it happened when Michael and I escaped. The one exception is a man hassling me when I first got out, just before I met Frank.

It’s kinda funny when you think about it. All I remember is trying to find this place as in the papers I had with me. I stumbled across the building and stared with awe until a man was shouting, “Hey you! You know what I want! I’m talking to you!” I turned around in an instant and snapped his neck out of fear.

Well, it turns out the man wasn’t talking to me. That’s where I met Frank. I heard a gasp from behind me and saw a boy looking at me in shock. I put him in a sleep using my powers and carried him and his belongings to the apartment, I didn’t want to kill two lives in one day. There was just something in him that drew me to him but I’ll never know what. Maybe it was the fact that he looked around Michael’s age, who I had just lost, or it was fate. Either or, from that day on I vowed to protect him at all costs. It wasn’t until later I found out that the man I had killed was his deadbeat father coming to harm him after his mom kicked him out. 

Damn, that happened just over a year ago and is still a lot to process. I had just turned 13 years old, running away in the early hours of August 1st and it’s now September. Man have we grown, Frank turns 17 on October 31st. When we first met he was nearing his 16th birthday. 

I never thought I’d make it this far. So now I’m just living and seeing how that goes. I don’t really know what to expect after these next 4 years, or if I’ll even make it. 

I’m not trying to be grim, but the chances are minimal. I could wake up one day and the government’s at my door ready to capture me. Or it’s just an ordinary day and the situation escalates into a sacrifice or murder. I just hope by that time I’ve done my job of keeping my brother safe. All I ask for is that he’s left out of my bullshit. He’s been through enough, none of it being his fault at all. 

The soft sounds of the mop hitting the floor are more soothing than it seems. My dark thoughts cease and slumber sweeps me away for now.


End file.
